


The Dating Game

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dating Game, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, And Scott is a puppy, Derek thinks sassy is hot, First Kiss, Isaac can't handle Derek's crazy, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Stiles, SO FLUFFY, Seriously guys, Stiles thinks Derek is crazy, alpha!Derek, and also hot, because he is Scott, but Boyd can, just fluff, not kinky at all, sassy!Stiles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek không hiểu vì sao cuối cùng hắn lại trở thành thí sinh cho một chương trình hẹn hò. Hắn chỉ biết tất cả khởi đầu với một đêm đầy ắp whiskey và cú điện thoại đêm cho chị gái cùng vài câu mỉa mai. Thực ra là rất và rất nhiều câu mỉa mai, bởi vì cho dù đã lớn tuổi, Laura cũng không đời nào từ bỏ mọi thứ dễ dàng.</p><p>(Bởi vì thế giới rất cần những fic có Omegaverse!dating. Đúng ha?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dating Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494357) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> Once again, special thank to lielabell. Thank you for writing such an amazing fic. XD

Tất cả là tại Scott. Chuyện chẳng liên quan đến Stiles, đáng ra cậu ta phải ở đây mới đúng. Scott. Người sở hữu mái đầu bẹp xẹp và nụ cười đần độn. Scott mới là cái đứa khốn khổ muốn tìm Alpha cho mình ấy chứ, cái đứa suốt ngày càu nhàu và than vãn sao mình già quá ta-- họ mới đôi mươi thôi-- mà vẫn chưa bị sở hữu-- như thể bị sở hữu sẽ là cái chết kiêm mục đích sống của họ không bằng. Stiles thì lại rất chi là hài lòng với cuộc sống hiện tại. Cậu thích xì tai sống không dây dưa của mình lắm. Dĩ nhiên khi chưa bị sở hữu thì mọi chuyện liên quan tới kì động dục vẫn rất rắc rối, nhưng đấy là chuyện ba tháng một lần và nếu cậu bị sở hữu thì... chậc... nghe này, có một tên Alpha lãng vãng quanh mình làu bàu bảo mình được và không được làm gì và ai mình được gặp và không được gặp và kiểm tra đảm bảo mình vẫn ăn uống đầy đủ và nhớ nhìn hai bên trước khi sang đường nghe chả rù quyến tẹo nào đúng không? Bọn Alpha chảnh như mìn ấy và chúng nó không thích lũ xấc xược và vâng, chuyện chăn gối nhất định phải siêu cấp tuyệt vời rồi nhưng thật sao? Có đáng không cơ chứ? Được làm tình sung sướng thì hẳn là sung sướng rồi, nhưng bị sở hữu là đại sự cả đời đấy và Stiles thích nói... không hơn.

Thế mà Scott lại thích đấy. Và Scott nghĩ rằng cậu ta nên mạo hiểm và mở rộng vùng trời của mình nên Scott đã đăng ký làm thí sinh cho một chương trình kết bạn bốn phương dành cho Omega và Scott đã nằng nặc đòi Stiles đi cùng mình vì Scott chẳng tự làm gì hết. Và rồi Scott đã đổ lên đổ xuống một nàng Alpha bé nhỏ xinh đẹp ở lớp học thêm vật lý của cậu ta và nắm tay nàng chạy về phía chân trời và bỏ mặc Stiles gánh chịu hậu quả từ chương trình hẹn hò Omega chết dẫm.

Đơn giản bởi vì cuộc đời Stiles nó như thế đấy.

Thế là đây, Stiles đây, ngồi sau cánh gà trong một căn phòng nóng chảy mỡ cố gắng không đổ mồ hôi chờ đợi đám Beta mặt song song với trời nhảy nhót và hát hò về tỉ lệ thành công của chương trình và những Omega trước-là-hoa-không-chậu-giờ-đã-có-bến-đậu hạnh phúc thế nào. Stiles nhướn mắt lên và ước sao mình có thể chuyển kênh. Ước mơ ấy bùng nổ khi cậu nhận ra họ đã cắt đến phần phỏng vấn của cậu.

"Mình đoán là mình nên giới thiệu với mọi người tất cả về bản thân," cậu nghe bản thân trong quá khứ ấy nói, "nên là, chậc, cũng chẳng có gì đây. Mình là Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Không, Stiles không phải tên thật của mình. Chỉ duy có một người ngoài bố mẹ mình được gọi mình như vậy và mình vẫn chưa gặp được anh hoặc cô ấy. Vậy nên Stiles đây. Mình sở hữu năm phần mười một tóc nâu với mắt nâu, cái mà, nếu bạn đang xem thì chắc bạn biết rồi. Ừm, tầm một phần bốn mươi bảy mình ngấm nước, nghe hơi khó hiểu nhưng mình là như thế đó. Mình là dân mọt sách lập dị và có khả năng lảm nhảm về văn hóa pop và những vấn đề liên quan cả ngày, dù bạn có muốn hay không. Quái thú là kiểu mẫu người bảo vệ của mình và có người bảo mặt mình toàn mồm là mồm. Thôi nào. Toàn mồm là mồm. Nó có nghĩa gì đâu chứ?"

Rồi đoạn băng bị cắt đến phần khác, Stiles rất biết ơn vì điều đó, bởi theo những gì cậu nhớ, cậu đã gần như trút một tràng những lời huênh hoang về tụi Alpha và cái kiểu vồn vã mau mắn của họ và họ không thể nghe trọn vẹn những gì cậu vừa nói đâu, vậy nên nếu cậu "chỉ" là một Omega thôi thì sao. Cậu vẫn có não chứ. Một bộ não cực ổn ấy. Cái thứ cậu vô cùng vinh dự được sử dụng, mặc xác mấy tên Alpha não mịn tự ái cao kiểu gì cũng nhột. Mà thực ra, biết gì không, cậu cũng không vui lắm vì họ cắt mất phần lảm nhảm đâu. Mà dù sao thì cậu cũng chẳng vui vẻ gì với toàn bộ chuyện này.

Cậu ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ bằng tiếng cười của chính mình. "Mình mong chờ gì ở một Alpha à? Câu hỏi thú vị đấy," con người trong quá khứ kia nói. "Mình đoán mọi người sẽ nói là mình thích kiểu cao to đen hôi cổ điển. Bạn biết đấy, đi kèm với một quá khứ đau thương hoặc một tâm hồn nghệ sĩ hay sao đó. Kiểu mẫu mạnh mẽ và trầm tĩnh sẽ để mình lảm nhảm, trời biết kiểu gì mình cũng lảm nhảm thôi, nhưng người đó cũng sẽ không ngại ngần nói 'im đi và hôn anh này'. Ai đó phải thông minh vào. Nhất định phải thông minh mới được. Thế mới quyến rũ. Và, ừm, nghe này, mình giống kiểu người thích tếu trò, mình hiểu điều đó. Nhưng mình biết tếu một cách thông minh và mình muốn ai đó vừa vặn từ đầu đến chân với mình. Và, ừ thì bị sở hữu là chuyện muôn đời nên, bạn thấy đó, người ta có những mặt đối lập với mình sẽ tốt hơn. Bởi vì một ngày nào đó mình sẽ muốn có em bé và nếu mình muốn thì nhất định họ cũng sẽ phải muốn, ừm, những em bé dễ thương.”

Con người trong quá khứ của cậu hít vào hai lần. “Uây. Em bé. Này bồ tèo. Hiện giờ thì mình chưa muốn có em bé đâu. Chắc chắn là một ngày nào đó rồi. Một ngày xa lắc xa lơ. Chứ bây giờ thì làm ăn gì. Mình còn quá trẻ. Thực ra mình quá trẻ để bị chiếm hữu ấy chứ. Chấp nhận đi, quá trẻ để bị chiếm hữu. Nhưng sao cũng được. Bị chiếm hữu là chuyện một sớm một chiều thôi nên mình đoán là mình ổn. Ý mình là nếu chuyện đó xảy ra ấy. Mà chắc không đâu, nhớ cái đoạn toàn mồm là mồm chớ? Khiến nhiều Alpha tụt hứng lắm đấy.”

Con người trong quá khứ của cậu đưa tay ra sau gáy. “Bồ tèo. Mình có đang rao bán bản thân đâu mà đúng không? Dù sao thì. Alpha được mình chọn lựa kiểu gì cũng phải thờ ơ một chút. Bởi vì mình sẽ không đời nào chấp nhận chuyện bị sai bảo phải làm này làm nọ hoặc là cái trò 'Ta là Alpha' vớ vẩn cũ rích đâu. Cảm ơn, mình là người lớn rồi. Mình đã có một người bố. Mình không cần thêm nữa đâu.” Con người trong quá khứ nhún vai một cái. "Ừa. Mình sẽ không đời nào được chọn làm thí sinh đâu há?" Cậu cười lần nữa và đoạn băng kết thúc.

"Bạn sai rồi, Stiles," cô ả Beta mặt câng câng nói, nụ cưởi nở rộ trên gương mặt xinh đẹp. Cô ả quay xuống khán giả, nháy mắt một cái. "Các bạn nói sao, giờ ta cùng mang cậu Omega của chúng ta ra mắt nha?" Đám đông gào rú và cô ả cười lần nữa. "Được rồi, được rồi. Tôi nghe rồi. Ngài Stiles Stilinski, hãy xuống đây nào!"

Nhạc nền xập xình nổi lên và vài đứa nhỏ cài tai nghe kéo tay Stiles, lôi cậu ra sân khấu và đệch, đệch, đệch.

Đệch mợ cậu Scott.

*

Derek không hiểu vì sao cuối cùng hắn lại trở thành thí sinh của một chương trình hẹn hò chim chuột. Hắn biết mọi chuyện bắt đầu với rất nhiều whiskey và một cú điện thoại đêm khuya cho chị gái kèm mấy câu mỉa mai rởm đời. Rất nhiều mấy câu mỉa mai rởm đời, bởi lẽ dù đã lớn tuổi, Laura cũng không đời nào chịu từ bỏ dễ dàng. Hắn bị mắng rằng có mấy câu hỏi liên quan mà không điền vào, có mấy cú chốt mà cũng không cung cấp cho người ta. Nhưng Laura đã làm, thay mặt cho em trai cưng hay cái ngóe gì ấy, thế mà tất cả các nhân viên Beta của chương trình đều cho qua vì họ nghĩ việc đó thiệt đáng yêu làm sao. Laura thường đi lối tắt như thế, không bao giờ nhớ rằng cô là một ác quỷ thuần túy được ngụy trang bởi giọng nói nhẹ nhàng và nụ cười ngọt ngào.Hiển nhiên, Derek có thể nói không. Hắn đã có bốn lần nói không với gã tìm kiếm tài năng. Nhưng lần này... Lần này thí sinh Omega tham gia lại là Stiles.

Stiles, cái nhân vật Derek vô tình bị thích nhất trần đời-- thêm một điều để Laura không ngừng mỉa hắn nữa-- và cậu ta thì không biết Derek tồn tại-- đừng quan tâm đến việc hai người cùng lớn lên tại một thị trấn nhỏ. Ừ, Derek lớn hơn Stiles vài tuổi, nhưng hắn quanh quẩn ở đó suốt. Có thể Stiles đã để ý hắn. Nhưng mà không. Thay vào đó cái cô mắm Omega để ý hắn đáng sợ bỏ bà và không đời nào chịu bị từ chối, kể cả có bị cấm túc đi nữa, thế nên Stiles không biết Derek phả trải qua những gì có khi lại hay bởi vì thoát khỏi Kate Argent điên loạn đã trở thành cuộc đào tẩu khốn khổ nhất thế giới mà không có người Derek thực sự quan tâm ở bên cạnh để hàn gắn tổn thương.

Và, không, hắn không có số phận bi thảm và đau khổ như hậu quả của tất thảy những thứ vô nghĩa này, mặc kệ Laura nói gì về chủ đề đó đi chăng nữa. Chỉ là hắn... cẩn trọng thôi. Rất rất cẩn trọng ấy. Cẩn trọng đến độ hắn chưa từng lên dây cót thần kinh để bắt chuyện với Stiles trước khi cậu tốt nghiệp và đã không còn gặp lại kể từ lúc cậu đi học đại học. Nhưng giờ Derek đã nhìn thấy Stiles và cậu có vẻ vẫn ổn, cặp chân tay thon dài và tràn đầy năng lượng, vụng về khua khoắng trên đoạn phim phỏng vấn như thể nếu cậu ngồi yên thì sẽ bị đau. Nghe chừng cậu cũng có vẻ hạnh phúc, với nụ cười rạng rỡ trên khuôn mặt và tia sáng tinh nghịch lóe lên trong đôi mắt và còn lâu Derek mới bỏ qua cơ hội này.

Tuy nhiên, hắn vẫn cảm thấy ngớ ngẩn khi phải ngồi trong cánh gà với hai Alpha nữa, nhìn Stiles đảo mắt và né tránh những câu hỏi tọc mạch của dẫn chương trình.

"Cậu ta nói đúng về việc lẻo mép đấy chứ," Alpha ngồi bên trái Derek lên tiếng, dựa người vào ghế, chân sải rộng.

Derek khịt mũi đồng tình nhưng không nói gì.

"Tôi thích họ phản kháng. Khiến mọi thứ thú vị hơn," Alpha thứ ba bình luận, nở nụ cười đểu cáng quá mức so với gu của Derek.

Derek gầm lên cảnh báo, điều khiến Alpha tóc vàng xoăn cười đểu lần nữa và người đang nằm tựa ghế thì đảo mắt. "Cậu ta vẫn chưa thuộc quyền sở hữu của anh mà," người đang tựa ghế khoanh tay nói.

"Rồi cậu ấy sẽ," Derek đáp, nhướn người lên nhìn Stiles liếm môi và lảng tránh thêm một câu hỏi nữa.

Cổ cô ả dẫn chương trình toát mồ hôi, vai cô ả căng cứng kể cả khi ả đang mỉm cười, và Derek bật lên cười thành tiếng. Bởi vì dĩ nhiên Stiles vẫn luôn là Stiles rồi, lẻo mép và xấc xược và không bao giờ cảm thấy ấn tượng với việc có một Alpha to lớn, mạnh mẽ tới sở hữu mình. Derek tò mò, lần thứ n, điều gì đã khiến Stiles phải lao đầu vào một chương trình truyền hình dắt mối cho mấy kiểu Alpha-Omega truyền thống này.

Cô ả Beta cười gượng thêm lần nữa và quyết định từ bỏ mấy câu hỏi và gọi các Alpha ra trước khi đến phút giải lao đầu tiên.

Derek đứng lên, và rồi để tóc xoăn vàng cùng nằm-tựa-ghế đi ra trước. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi đi theo, bụng bảo dạ phải thật thoải mái khi đi đến sau sân khấu và lên sóng truyền hình.

 

*

 

"Alpha số một rất phù hợp với kiểu mẫu mạnh mẽ, trầm tính kiêm vận động viên của bạn," cô Beta nói, giả lả cười với cậu thêm một cái. Cô ả vén một lọn tóc vàng chọe ra sau tai rồi tiếp. "Anh ấy có một nguồn cung lành mạnh và có thể đáp ứng bạn và mọi nhu cầu nhỏ của bạn. Mức thu nhập định kì của anh ấy rất được, anh ấy là cố vấn viên cho một vài chương trình truyền hình buổi sáng tại Hollywood đây và là gương mặt thân quen cho cơ số những khán giả tại gia. Anh ấy cũng rất hướng ngoại, chạy bộ và cắm trại là hai hoạt động ưa thích của anh, và anh có vé mùa giải xem Lakers. Hãy nói lời chào với Omega của chúng ta đi, Alpha số một!"

"Xin chào, Stiles."

Tông giọng trầm và đặc pha chút thích thú trong đó khiến Stiles mỉm cười. "Xin chào Alpha số một," cậu đáp, giơ tay vẫy vẫy dù cậu biết anh ta không thể thấy qua bức màn chắn giữa họ.

"Alpha số hai thiên về kiểu mẫu một nghệ sĩ khắc khổ hơn, kể cả không tính phần khắc khổ đi. Anh ấy đã xuất bản bốn tập thơ rất thành công và được đánh giá là tiếng nói tiên phong cho thế hệ chúng ta. Anh ấy có một gia đình hai con, nhưng cả hai người họ đều là Alpha nam, và sở hữu một gia đình nhỏ thì không có gì sai trái cả. Ngày nay có rất nhiều Alpha làm điều đó." Cô ả dựa sát vào và nháy mắt với Stiles. "Họ không muốn chia sẻ Omega của mình với quá nhiều người đâu nhé. Và chẳng ai có thể trách họ được. Mọi người thấy tôi nói đúng không ạ?" Cô ả quay cái nụ cười giả tạo ra với đám đông đang vỗ tay hò hét đáp lại. Stiles đảo mắt bởi vì thiệt hả trời. Nhưng dù sao thì cậu còn trông đợi gì nữa chứ? Cậu đang tham gia một chương trình dành cho những Omega-thích-nội-trợ với bạn đời là những Alpha rất chiếm hữu. "Gửi lời chào tới chúng tôi đi, Alpha số hai," dẫn chương trình cao giọng.

"Chào đằng ấy," anh chàng đáp lại, giọng rung rung thích thú.

Stiles bật cười. "Lúc nào người ta bảo gì là anh cũng làm nấy hết à?" cậu hỏi có ý như tán tỉnh.

"Chọn anh đi rồi em sẽ biết," Alpha đáp lại với tông giọng tương tự.

Cả khán phòng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt và cô ả Beta tự quạt cho mình bằng xấp giấy trên tay. "Các chàng à. Tụi này không phải kiểu chương trình đó đâu," cô nói.

Stiles làm mặt khinh bỉ bởi vì, xin chào. Chương trình của các cô đúng là cái kiểu chương trình ấy đấy.

Cô dẫn chương trình nhíu mày đáp lại cậu, nhưng cô vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười và nói, "Và giờ đến lượt Alpha số ba. Hiện tại anh ấy sở hữu gia tài đồ sộ nhất, một con người được coi như là Old Money*. Nhưng có lẽ nào anh ấy chỉ cứ thế ăn chơi hưởng lạc? Ồ, không đâu. Alpha số ba sử dụng số vốn mình đang có và tăng nó lên gấp ba lần thông qua một sự kết hợp của các khoản đầu tư thông minh và táo bạo trong kinh doanh. Anh đã đỡ đầu cho một số CEO trẻ năng động và thu được rất nhiều lợi nhuận từ đó. Anh ấy không những thừa khả năng cho bạn một ngôi nhà và mái ấm mơ ước, anh ấy được gia đình định hướng và rất gần gũi với gia đình đa thế hệ của mình. Gửi lời chào nào, Alpha số ba."

"Tôi rất hân hạnh được có mặt tại đây," Alpha kia đáp và Stiles cứng người vì cậu nhận ra giọng nói ấy.

Hoặc ít nhất, cậu nghĩ là mình nhận ra.

"Tôi có quen anh không nhỉ, Alpha số ba?" cậu bật ra, bàn tay níu chặt lấy thành ghế.

Alpha số ba cười khúc khích, thanh âm trầm và nam tính. "Cũng có thể," hắn bảo, "Tôi thì chắc chắn biết em rồi. Nhưng dù sao thì vấn đề của cuộc chơi này là vậy phải không nào?"

Stiles mở miệng định nói, nhưng cái lườm sắc lẹm của cô MC chặn họng cậu. "Nào nào mấy anh. Không được làm thế. Mấy người biết luật rồi đó. Không ai được phép xác nhận hay phủ nhận bất kỳ thông tin cá nhân nào cho tới khi ta tìm được người thắng cuộc." Cô ả ngoe ngoe ngón tay trước mặt Stiles như thể cậu là một đứa trẻ hư. "Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc cho vài phút giải lao," cô ả thông báo, nở nụ cười chói lòa trước máy quay.

Cô đợi đến khi đèn máy quay chuyển đỏ rồi vứt phăng nụ cười ngu si và quay sang lườm Stiles. Stiles so so vai trong lúc nhấn nhá môi dưới của mình. "Xin lỗi nha" cậu nói, nhưng thật lòng không nghĩ thế. Cậu đang mải mê suy nghĩ về việc phải chăng Alpha thứ ba chính là Derek Hale.

Thêm vào đó, Derek Hale, cái con người mà có đủ những tiêu chuẩn khiến Stiles lên cơn ham muốn và có thể, có lẽ đây chính là lý do Stiles luôn để ý đến những gã cao to, đen và có trái tim đau khổ. Bởi vì theo lời mô tả thì? Chính xác, Derek rất chuẩn hình mẫu luôn. Chuẩn lắm ấy, nếu Stiles nhớ đúng gu ăn mặc của Derek. Nhưng Derek Hale thì làm gì trên một chương trình hẹn hò của Omega chứ? Không lẽ hắn có thú tiêu khiển thầm kín đối với các Omega? Hay hắn đang theo chân tên điên nào đã thiêu rụi nhà hắn? Stiles không nhớ chuyện gì đã xảy ra, bố cậu làm cảnh sát trưởng đồng nghĩa với việc những tin đồn khó đến tai cậu, nhưng cậu nhớ chắc chắn rằng người ta đã xì xào gì đó về Derek cần không gian và cảnh báo các Omega trong vùng nên giữ khoảng cách với hắn.

Nhưng đó là chuyện của nhiều năm về trước rồi phải không? Vậy có lẽ mọi chuyện đã đổi thay. Hoặc thế nào đó.

Stiles không chắc nữa.

*

Nhạc nền giới thiệu vang lên và đám đông hò huýt inh ỏi. "Chào mừng quý vị trở lại!" MC nói, giọng cô ả vút lên khiến Derek cảm thấy khó chịu. "Chúng ta đang ở đây với thí sinh Omega tuần này, Stiles Stilinski. Cậu ấy là một Omega trẻ đầy triển vọng làm việc nâng cao trình độ tại UCLA với một quỹ thời gian tìm kiếm tình yêu ít ỏi." Derek nghe một tiếng khịt mũi, chắc chắn là của Stiles, và bất giác nhoẻn miệng cười đáp lại.

"Không có hứng đi tìm thì đúng hơn," cậu lầm bầm. Alpha số hai, anh chàng tóc vàng xoăn nhìn hắn thắc mắc, nhưng Derek chỉ lắc đầu và quay trở lại nghe MC nói. Cô ả đang ở giữa một bài diễn văn về luật chơi phần hỏi đáp, cái mà nên để nó tự giải thích thì hơn. Nhưng rồi đưa ra các tiêu chí giữa đám người Mỹ là phần tệ nhất, có lẽ là đòi hỏi quá mức.

"Thế nào, mọi người? Các bạn đã sẵn sàng cho mục Hỏi-Đáp chưa nào?" cô ả hỏi. "Hở? Hở?" Đám đông phát cuồng lên, cổ vũ và vỗ tay rầm rầm, và trong khoảnh khắc Derek đã hối hận về lựa chọn đời mình nhưng rồi giọng nói của Stiles đã cắt ngang mọi âm thanh.

"Câu hỏi này dành cho tất cả các Alpha," cậu nói, "sau những gì các anh biết về tôi, hãy nói tôi nghe ý tưởng về buổi hẹn đầu tiên của chúng ta nào?"

"Alpha số hai đây, Stiles," chàng tóc xoăn nói. "Ý tưởng cho buổi hẹn đầu tiên của hai chúng ta sẽ là anh, em và phần một của Buffy. Anh đang nghĩ đến pizza, bia và một trận cày phim xuyên đêm. Ý em thế nào?"

Stiles bật lên một nụ cười vui vẻ. "Chà, em tự xem đến phần năm rồi anh ạ, nhưng này. Em vẫn thích phần một lắm. Và pizza với bia thì không ai từ chối nổi rồi. Thế nên, được đó. Buổi hẹn tuyệt đấy, Alpha số hai. Còn anh thì sao, Alpha số một?"

Alpha số một đặt tay lên thành chiếc ghế bành trắng họ đang nồi, ngả đầu ra sau vẻ suy tư. "Anh sẽ dẫn em đi dạo trên đường lát ván ở Santa Monica. Chúng ta sẽ đạp xe và chơi trò chơi đến khi mặt trời lặn, sau đó chúng ta sẽ đi xuống bãi biển, đến một trại nhỏ của người Mexico mà anh biết từ nơi đó có thể nhìn ra vịnh. Cuối cùng, anh sẽ đưa em về chỗ anh và mình cùng làm món gì ngon ngon."

"Ồ chắc chắn rồi," Stiles đáp, giọng châm chọc. "Để em đoán nhé, anh sẽ đưa cho em cái gì đó ngọt ngọt để liếm?"

Alpha số một cười ha hả. "Sao em biết hay vậy?"

"Em thông minh mà lị," Stiles đáp luôn. "Dù sao thì. Tiếp tục nào. Alpha số ba?"

Derek nở nụ cười, bởi vì hắn đã chuẩn bị sẵn câu này rồi. "Comic-Con."

Stiles bật lên một tiếng kêu kinh ngạc. "Gì cơ? Thật sao? Cái đó, hai tuần nữa diễn ra rồi mà. Anh đào đâu ra vé nữa chứ. Họ bán hết từ tỉ năm trước rồi mà."

"Em chọn tôi, Stiles, em sẽ có vé hạng nhất và được trả tất cả các khoản chi phí cho chuyến đi Comic-Con. Cả bốn ngày."

"Uây. Cái đó, uây." Stiles rít lên sung sướng. "Cả bốn ngày đó." Cậu cười choáng ngợp. "Buổi hẹn đầu đầy đam mê nha."

"Tôi là một con người đầy đam mê," Derek đáp.

"Rồi, em hiểu rồi." Stiles cười lần nữa. "Dù sao thì anh nghiêm túc chứ. Anh có vé thiệt chứ?"

"Có mà, Stiles, tôi có vé."

Có tiếng loạt xoạt, như thể Stiles đang nhảy tưng bừng trên ghế của cậu. "Anh phải có nhiều mối lắm thì mới lấy được vé trong khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy nhỉ. Em chỉ mới đồng ý tham dự chương trình này một tuần trước."

Derek gật đầu, kể cả khi Stiles không thể nhìn thấy hắn. "Có lẽ anh đã phải nhờ đến vài mối, đúng thế. Nhưng có quan hệ làm gì nếu như em không cần đến chứ? Tôi rất kiên định khi làm những gì mình muốn, Stiles. Và tôi muốn em. Thế nên, dĩ nhiên. Tôi sẽ nhờ đến bất cứ mối quen nào nếu cần thiết."

Stiles cười, hơi lo lắng, cậu định trả lời nhưng cô MC đã cắt ngang và thông báo phút giải lao tiếp theo. Derek dựa người vào ghế, nhấc một chân lên sao cho mắt cá chân phải nghỉ ngơi trên đầu gối trái, tay siết chặt trong lòng. Giờ hắn đã cảm thấy tự tin vì phản ứng cuồng nhiệt của Stiles với ý tưởng hẹn hò. Alpha tóc xoăn liếc mắt nhìn hắn và Derek độp ngay lại bằng một nụ cười ăn-mìn-đi-cu.

"Đã bảo cậu ấy sẽ là của tôi mà," hắn dịu dàng nói.

Tóc xoăn đảo mắt. "Trích lời anh bạn đây, cậu ấy vẫn chưa phải của anh đâu."

“Nhưng rồi sẽ,” Derek hứa hẹn. “Rồi cậu ấy sẽ là của tôi thôi.”

*

Derek Hale muốn đưa cậu, Stiles Stilinski, đến Comic-Con. Nhắc lại: Derek Hale muốn đưa cậu, Stiles Stilinski, đến Comic-Con. Xì tai đỉnh hết sức.

Stiles biết cậu nên lắng nghe những gì MC nói, cần cố gắng không lạc đề, đưa ra những câu hỏi không nhàm chán cho các Alpha, nhưng điều duy nhất cậu có thể tập chung vào là Derek Hale muốn có cậu và cực kỳ muốn có cậu luôn. Thật là một cái tôi khủng bố làm sao.

Stiles đã sử dụng tốt khoảng thời gian giải lao bằng cách kết hợp sức mạnh Google-fu của cậu với chiếc smartphone để tìm hiểu và biết được Derek Hale vẫn là một Alpha ngon lành như ngày nào. Hắn vẫn định cư ở Beacon Hills, dù không còn ở chỗ cũ nữa, và thật quá vô lý khi hắn lại ngồi phía bên kia một tấm màn mờ đục, lấy cơ may chọn một Omega ngẫu nhiên.

Nhưng bằng cách nào đó, hắn vẫn ở đây, ngồi bên kia một tấm màn chắn mờ đục, nói với Stiles rằng hắn sẵn sàng rời non lấp biển để hai người có thể đến bên nhau.

Và... chà... quá nhiều thông tin để Stiles có thể xử lý kịp, nhỉ?

Và đó là lý do vì sao những câu hỏi tiếp theo quanh nhanh quanh cậu như một vệt mờ. Cậu biết cậu đang hỏi họ và cậu biết cả ba Alpha đều trả lời, nhưng lời họ bay vòn vọt ra khỏi đầu cậu ngay lập tức mà chẳng buồn đỗ lại và chúng đã trở thành một phần của bộ nhớ dài hạn trong não cậu. Trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra, chiếc bàn đã xoay chuyển và đến lượt các Alpha đặt câu hỏi cho cậu.

Alpha số một hỏi cậu về hoạt động dã ngoại mà cậu ưa thích, và Stiles phải thừa nhận là cậu không thích cái gì hết. Trừ khi anh tính việc ngồi trên ghế xem mọi người chơi thể thao. Bởi vì cậu giỏi trò đó lắm. Anh chàng Alpha cười nhẹ vì điều đó và anh ta bảo có một Omega cổ vũ cho anh là được rồi. Điều mà...cũng rất hoàn hảo và tốt thôi nhưng Stiles thì không thực sự là hình mẫu hoạt náo viên. Rồi đến lượt Alpha số hai và anh chàng hỏi tít mít về văn hóa đương đại, hoàn toàn hiển nhiên bởi trò câu dẫn Comic-Con của Derek đã thành công mỹ mãn. Nhưng cũng tốt khi có cơ hội được trút một tràng dài vì sao Người Dơi là siêu anh hùng đỉnh nhất trong tất cả các siêu anh hùng, Stiles phải thừa nhận là Alpha số hai không hợp gu cho lắm. Bởi vì, chẹp. Alpha số ba là Derek Hale mà.

Khi đến lượt Alpha số ba hỏi Stiles một câu hỏi, Derek Hale mở miệng và đã nói thế này, "Stiles, tôi khá chắc đến giờ phút này em đã biết tôi là ai và tôi hy vọng đó là một điều tốt. Bởi vì sau đó em sẽ hiểu chuyện này không chỉ là về tình cảm của em trong ba mươi phút. Đúng vậy, tôi muốn là Alpha được em chọn vào cuối chương trình, nhưng tôi đã luôn muốn được làm Alpha của em suốt cả cuộc đời. Tôi có lý do riêng để không nói với em sớm hơn, và một vài lý do thì khả quan hơn số còn lại, nhưng khi tôi thấy em trên đoạn băng phỏng vấn đó, chà. Hãy cứ nói rằng tôi đã nhận ra em vẫn luôn là người ấy của tôi và đã đến lúc tôi nên đứng dậy và hành động đi thôi. Tôi biết lúc này lẽ ra tôi nên hỏi em một câu gì đó chứ không phải thú nhận tình cảm suốt bao năm trời với em, và mấy anh bạn thí sinh bên cạnh tôi đây sẽ muốn xé nát họng tôi bằng răng họ vì tôi dám làm thế, nhưng thành thực mà nói, tôi chỉ có một câu hỏi duy nhất muốn dành cho em thôi. Và tôi không chắc em đã sẵn sàng trả lời câu ấy chưa. Vậy em nghĩ thế nào nếu ta để dành câu hỏi ấy cho giây phút em sẵn sàng. Được chứ?"

Bằng cách nào đó, Stiles ráng nghẹn ngào thốt lên một tiếng "được" và cả khán phòng rầm rập rung chuyển, gào rú và cổ vũ và vỗ tay nồng nhiệt trong lúc cô ả Beta ngồi cạnh Stiles tan thành khói bên dưới nụ cười của ả.

*

 

Khi Stiles đồng ý, Derek đã nhảy bổ ra khỏi ghế, hắn giơ nắm đấm chiến thắng và nở nụ cười toe toét trên gương mặt.

Hắn nghĩ hắn nghe thấy tóc xoăn lầm bầm gì đó không tốt về hắn, nhưng tựa-ghế lại vỗ tay nồng nhiệt cùng với khán giả, cười và cười giống như Derek. Bức chắn giữa họ và Stiles với MC hạ dần xuống thấp và Derek còn chẳng thèm đợi hiệu lệnh của MC mà đã nhảy vụt qua, ôm Stiles trong tay và cúi đầu xuống hôn cậu.

Cả khán đài bùng nổ, hét hò ầm ĩ, dậm chân và huýt sáo lớn tới độ có thể đánh thức người chết được nhưng Derek chẳng quan tâm. Derek không chú ý được gì ngoài Stiles trong vòng tay mình, cơ thể người nọ áp sát vào hắn. Đôi tay Stiles vòng qua vai hắn, môi cậu hé mở để hắn vào và chúa ơi. Hương vị của Stiles. Derek liếm vòm miệng cậu, đuổi theo vị ngọt ấy, khao khát có thêm. Stiles rên rỉ một chút, áp chặt Derek và Derek không muốn giây phút này kết thúc. Hắn muốn thời gian dừng lại mãi mãi.

Thế rồi MC lên tiếng, "Và đó là cách bạn sở hữu một Omega," giọng cô ả giòn tan với sự vui mừng gượng ép và Derek gầm lên khi tách khỏi Stiles.

Cả hai đều thở hổn hển khi rời khỏi nhau. Đôi mắt Stiles tối sầm và môi cậu tấy đỏ và Derek chỉ muốn tránh xa nghìn dặm khỏi cặp mắt soi mói của người đời. Bàn tay hắn ôm lấy má Stiles, ngón tay lướt qua gò má cậu, trái tim nhẹ bẫng tựa lông hồng.

"Vẫn chưa sở hữu mà," Derek nói, thật nhỏ, bởi vì chỉ cần Stiles nghe thấy là được rồi "Nhưng hy vọng là sẽ sớm thôi."

Stiles gật đầu với hắn, đôi mắt sáng bừng hạnh phúc. "Đồng ý," cậu đáp. "Em đồng ý hết."

Và Derek hôn cậu lần nữa.

*

Vậy giao kèo đây: bị sở hữu? Cũng không hẳn là chuyện gì tồi tệ lắm. Bởi vì có một Alpha bên cạnh không có nghĩa là có thêm phụ huynh thứ hai liên tục quản thúc. Derek không làm ầm lên về những nơi nào Stiles được đi hay ai cậu được gặp. Hắn cũng không quan tâm nếu Stiles không kiểm tra điện thoại hay trả lời tin nhắn của hắn. Bởi vì Derek thì rắn như đá vậy. Hắn không làm sếp hay thích ra lệnh. Hắn không khăng khăng bắt Stiles phải làm một omega-nội-trợ kiểu mẫu. Và, điều tuyệt vời nhất, Derek nghĩ hỗn xược cũng là một kiểu quyến rũ.

Stiles đã nói chuyện chăn gối cũng rất tuyệt chưa? Bởi vì chuyện đó á? Quá đỉnh luôn. Và rất nóng bỏng. Siêu-cấp-cực-kỳ-nóng-bỏng. Mười lần. Điều mà... đó đó.

Stiles đang rất, rất hạnh phúc, cảm ơn các bạn rất nhiều.

Mà tất cả là lỗi tại Scott. Scott, với mái đầu bẹp xẹp và nụ cười đần độn, trông cực kỳ ngố trong bộ lễ phục cậu ta mua cho lễ kết đôi của Derek và Stiles, nhưng cũng rất hân hạnh được đứng cùng với chị gái Derek, Laura, làm nhân chứng, điều đã khiến Stiles cực kỳ tự hào vì có cậu ta là bạn thân nhất.

Dĩ nhiên là sau đó cậu ta làm hỏng nó bằng việc oang oang khắp hội trường về nỗ lực có con của cậu ta và Allison. Nhưng cuối cùng thì, Scott vẫn là Scott, Stiles đã quen với sự thất bại của cậu ta. Bên cạnh đó, màn diễn thuyết về chu kỳ rụng trứng đã đủ để kéo người ta khỏi một chủ đề vui vẻ rồi. Và điều đó cũng có nghĩa là Derek và Stiles phải chịu đựng những câu hỏi kiểu "khi nào thì có em bé đây". Mà thực chất thì, t.b chuyện đó bây giờ vẫn chưa đến lúc đâu. Stiles còn quá trẻ để có con nít. Kể cả khi bị sở hữu cũng không quá tệ như cậu tưởng.

 

Chú thích:

Old Money: từ dùng để chỉ những người từ khi sinh ra đã giàu có, danh giá.

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là lần đầu tiên mình dịch fic cho Sterek. Với một lượng angst khổng lồ của cặp đôi này mình quyết định sẽ dịch fluff bởi vì mình muốn mọi thứ đỡ u ám hơn. Hô hô. Lần này dịch trong tâm trạng u ám nên hơi kì, mong mọi người thông cảm.  
> Ai rảnh thì ghé blueskyandpudding.wordpress.com aka ổ của mình nhé :3


End file.
